


Emerald Eyes and Leather Ties

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Accidental Time Travel, BDSM, DommeMinerva, F/M, SubErnie, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: An explosion lands Ernie decades in the past and practically in the lap of one Minerva McGonagall. What will they both do when they discover that they have more in common than they thought possible? Will Ernie ever find a way home and if he does, will he be able to leave behind his new life?
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Ernie Macmillan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Inspired by and written for the lovely and ever so talented Frumpologist.

Ernie had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time more often than he cared to admit and this habit usually managed to get him in loads of trouble, sometimes much worse than others. It was because of this that he did his best to keep to himself, even and especially after he graduated Hogwarts so he could avoid at least some of the trouble that he had found himself in the past. His job in the Department of Mysteries generally kept him out of the way of the general public but on occasion, his work with Time Sand would bring in some of the higher-ups and he would be forced to put on what he deemed his public persona so that he could present and provide examples of what he had been working on. It was one such visit that would change his life forever. 

He was so close to making a breakthrough in Time Turner development, his work had already advanced the way that the devices could be used by years but he knew that if he could just figure out the last few problems with it, that Time Turner usage could become limitless. It was this potential for advancement that brought the current Minister for Magic and former Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt to his corner of the department. 

“Mr. MacMillian, what do you have to show me today? Have you made any progress since my last visit?”

Ernie turned to grab a sheaf of parchment from his desk and gritted his teeth, he hated when the Minister and his cronies would come down to his department to poke around. He understood that the Minister was essentially his boss but he didn’t need him poking around in things that he knew the older man couldn’t possibly understand. 

“I apologize to report that there has not been any forward progress Minister, that being said, I have been able to make some lateral progress that may lead to new discoveries in my research through some potentially unconventional avenues. I’ll be needing a bit more funding to- ”

The Minister cut him off and waved his hand dismissively, 

“Yes, yes. Send the proposal directly to me and I’ll see that this is taken care of. What you are doing down here is far more important than the Wizengamot quibbling over a few galleons. I’ll make sure to go over it when I get to my office tomorrow. Keep up the good work Macmillian and I’ll be back to check up on things late next week.”

Without another word, Minister Shacklebolt strode from the office leaving Ernie to fume over yet another useless interruption to his work. He had worked hard to get himself to the point that he was at and he hated anything that interfered with any of it. With a grumpy sigh he went back to his work station and removed the stasis charm and resumed his work, today he was testing the properties of blood from the rare Flamepoint dragon combined with parts of other elemental creatures to see if their added magical properties would be what helped him reach his goal of extending the abilities of the Time Sand. 

He worked far into the night, so far in fact that it was only the alarm that he had set on his wand that alerted him to the obscenely early hour. He rubbed a hand over his tired face, more ready for bed than he would admit. His stomach began to growl as he reset the stasis charm on his workstation, alerting him to the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. He shook his head at the thought, his mother would have his hide for not taking care of himself. But he could hardly pause the research that was going to revolutionize the entirety of the wizarding world so his needs usually fell by the wayside but when it would all be worth it when he proved his theories correct. Satisfied that his charms would hold for a few hours while he went home to get some sleep he left the office, unaware that there was a pair of malicious eyes watching his exit.

He had only made it to the floo atrium when he realized that he had forgotten his coat in his office. He turned and walked back to the elevator with a groan, he really just wanted to get some sleep. As the elevator touched down on his floor and the doors opened, he realized that something wasn’t right, there was a light shining out from his office and the sound of someone rustling around inside. Furious, he charged down the hallway, his wand out, and an incarcerous on the tip of his tongue. Bursting through the doorway, he was shocked to see someone the wizarding world thought long dead. Rodolphus Lestrange. Ernie jumped back and shot off a hurried spell that the death eater easily dodged with an evil laugh. 

“That was pathetic little boy, do you really think you could take me on and live? Give me your research and I’ll promise to kill you quickly.”

Ernie scoffed, “I’m not giving you anything you death eater scum! I’ll die before I let you have any of it, the Aurors will be here soon and they’ll more than take care of you!”

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes and stalked forward with his wand at the ready. 

“Death it is then little boy, believe me, this is going to hurt. A lot.”

With an evil grin, he fired off spell after spell at Ernie, the younger blond wizard barely able to dodge the deadly flashes of light. Earnie ended up huddled behind his work station, determined to do whatever it took to keep the vital research out of the clutches of evil. But he was cornered and afraid of how this would end. Just as that thought entered his head, a sickly yellow burst of light passed over his head, singing the top of his hair. He knew then that he was out of time and out of options. He took in a deep breath and said a silent goodbye to his mother and brother, and then stood and yelled out what he knew was going to be his last spell.

“CONFRINGO!”

The last thing he saw was a shocked Rodolphus Lestrange and the violently bright flames as they consumed everything around him. His final thought was that the color of the flames was wrong. 

Minerva entered her office deep in the bowels of the Ministry, eager to get her work finished for the day so that she could get to her much more enjoyable night job. She already had several appointments lined up for the night, more than usual in fact as it was Friday and she wouldn’t have to be up early the next day for the Ministry. With that pleasant thought in mind, she moved around her work station and screamed, dropping her steaming cup of tea to shatter on the stone floor. In front of her, laid out on the floor was a handsome, albeit unconscious man. After assessing that the man didn’t pose a threat, Minerva dropped to her knees next to him, rolled him over and gasped. The entire left side of his face and chest was burned and oozing to the point where she wasn’t sure how he was still breathing let alone alive. Moving with alacrity, she stood and sent her Patronus to her friend and medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey to expect her arrival with someone that was gravely injured. Not waiting for a response, Minerva levitated the poor man and summoned her personal house-elf, Pinny. 

“Pinny!”

The diminutive creature appeared in front of her mistress with a nearly inaudible pop and looked up at her with large, luminous eyes.

“Hows can Pinny help mistress?”

Minerva gestured to the man floating behind her, 

“This man is severely injured, I need you to take us to Poppy Pomfrey at St. Mungos with as little jostling as possible, I don’t know the full extent of his injuries and I don’t want to make him worse.”

Pinny merely nodded and reached out to grab her mistress and the man next to her and popped out of the room and into the severe burn unit at St. Mungos before Minerva could finish taking her next breath. Having completed her task, Pinny bowed to her mistress and left the room, knowing that she would need to be out of the way. 

Poppy jumped a little when the three figures popped into the small room but quickly forgot about being startled when she saw just how badly the man was injured. 

“Keep him elevated Minerva, I’ll apply the poultice and the cooling charms and then you can ease him down.”

The talented Medi-Witch made quick work of the man’s injuries, debriding the burns and applying the healing poultice as she went. He almost regained consciousness a few times but with Minerva’s help, Poppy managed to keep him under long enough to finish taking care of all his burns and they were able to lower him onto the bed without much other difficulty. Finally to the point where she felt safe just monitoring the man that her friend had brought in, she sat in one of the chairs near the bed and motioned for Minerva to do the same across from her.

“Now Min, I hold to my oath to heal all and harm none but what in Merlin’s saggy ball sack is this! Where on earth did you find this man and how did he end up like this?”

Minerva sighed and sat back on the chair, “Honestly Poppy? I have no idea about any of this, I came into work and he was just there, sprawled on the floor, unconscious and burned to fuck so I panicked. I brought him to you because I didn’t know what else to do.”

Poppy made a face of displeasure, 

“Well you did the right thing Min, had you not found him when you did he likely would have succumbed to an infection from his burns. I wonder what happened to him though? And why would he appear in your office of all places?”

Poppy gasped, 

“You don’t think he has anything to do with any of what’s going on with the war do you?”

Minerva furrowed her brow in concentration, 

“I don’t think so, Poppy. I don’t know what it is but for some reason, I don’t think he’s dangerous. I just wish I knew who he was and how he got here.”

Poppy glanced over at the man sleeping on the bed next to them.

“Well he shouldn’t wake up for at least another day at least so you can go back to work or home and I’ll get you an owl when he wakes up if you’d like?”

Minerva nodded, 

“That sounds alright, thank you, Poppy. I wish I could go home but unfortunately, I had a lot of work to do before he showed up and his appearance is only going to add to that. I’ll go tackle that and I’ll wait to hear back from you.”

Both women stood and embraced with Minerva leaving after giving a short goodbye. 

Poppy glanced back at the man on the bed as she went to leave the room, she really hoped that he wasn’t going to lead to something dangerous for her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minerva and Ernie learn more about each other and Minerva uses her playground once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I have exactly zero chill, here's another chapter ahead of my posting schedule. Enjoy!

Throughout the rest of the day Minerva was consumed by thoughts of the man that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, who was he? How did he get there? And how did he get such severe burns that were clearly caused by a magical source?

It wasn’t until later that night that Minerva was able to get her mind on another topic, one that required much less strenuous thinking. Finally home, she went to a set of rooms in the family home that had been gifted to her when her gran had died some years ago and activated the spells that would turn them into her private playground for the next two days. Wards slammed into place around the suite, creating a barrier between it and the rest of her house. She walked into the sitting area and waved her wand to activate the section on the room that she had designated for apparition for her clients and went to the bedroom to change and get ready for her first boy of the night. Opening her magically extended closet, she perused its contents for a few minutes before selecting a pair of knee high boots, tight, black leather pants and an emerald green corset that did absolute wonders for her tits. After getting dressed, she put on her make-up, some smoky eye shadow, cat eye eyeliner and then topping it off with a coat of mascara, light blush and dark red lipstick. She took a last look in the mirror and when she was satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her favorite crop off of it’s rack and went to take her place in her receiving chair to wait for her first boy of the night to arrive. 

The next day she was rudely awakened by an insistent tapping on her bedroom far earlier than she had planned to be up. Groaning, she rolled over and pulled a sheet with her to go see what an owl would want at this god awful hour of the morning. She reached out and took the small roll of parchment from the leg of the small owl and abruptly shut the window causing the bird to squak angrily and fly away in a huff. Rolling her eyes she turned back towards her bed as she unrolled the parchment to read who could possibly be bothering her and with what. Her eyes widened as she read the short missive and she dropped it along with her sheet as she rushed to get dressed and go to St. Mungos. 

Just over a quarter of an hour later, Minerva came through the St. Mungos floo and all but ran to the severe injury ward where Poppy said that the mystery man was still residing. As she approached the ward she slowed her gait and pushed loose strands of hair back into place, it wouldn’t do for him or Poppy to see her disheveled, she always felt the need to be in complete control but she felt especially pushed to be so with this bizarre situation. She took a deep, calming breath and pushed open the door, only to be met with a confused gaze from a pair of piercing blue eyes.

“Professor McGonagall?”

Minerva was taken aback at the man’s words and sported a look of confusion of her own.

“No, Mr.- I’m sorry, I confess that I don’t know what to call you. You’ve been unconscious so asking that sort of thing rather fell by the wayside.”

Ernie started to furrow his brow but was stopped by a pain shooting from the left side of his face. He hissed in pain and then smoothed his features as best as he could.

“My name is Ernie MacMillian. But if you aren’t Professor Minerva McGonagall, who are you and why do you look so much like her?”

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the ma-, Ernie she corrected herself silently,

“Mr. MacMillian, while I can appreciate that you are injured and in pain, I would ask you to take care how you speak to me. Injured or not I demand a certain level of respect from everyone I speak to and interact with.”

When he nodded meekly she continued speaking.

“As for your question, I am indeed Minerva McGonagall but I am not nor have I ever been a professor at Hogwarts.”

Ernie stared at the woman in front of him, she was McGonagall but she was so much younger than he had ever seen her and Merlin she was gorgeous. Her emerald green eyes were just as bright as he remembered them but her hair was raven black and gleaming and it lacked the streaks of silver that he had gotten so used to seeing. But if this was McGonagall, then where was he? More importantly, when was he? He swallowed hard and ignored the pain that that action gave him and looked up at the bright green eyes staring at him with a mixture of concern and impatience.

“Well, Miss McGonagall then, as I do not see a ring on your finger, could you please tell me what year it is?”

Minvera frowned at Ernie, perplexed as to why he would be asking such a question.

“It’s 1966 Mr. MacMillian, what year did you think it was?”

Ernie paled so quickly and completely that Minerva had to glance at the floor to make sure there wasn’t a puddle of blood on the floor beneath his bed. 

He looked at her with a look of bewildered fear on his face, 

“2007.”

Minerva gasped, 

“Are you sure that you didn’t hit your head Mr. MacMillian? That date is impossible, so therefore there must be another explanation.”

“No Miss McGonagall, I promise I’m telling the truth, give me veritaserum if you want to. As strange as it may seem to you, my answer won’t change.”

Minerva scowled gently, her mind trying to work out how what Ernie was saying could be true. Arriving at a mental impasse, she spoke once again, voicing another one of her questions.

“Well, say I believed what you said about when you are from, and I’m not saying that I do; How did you get here and why did you appear in my office in the ministry?”

“It’s technically classified material in my time but I suppose that it hardly matters now. I was working on a new kind of Time Sand that would allow the user to move around by decades if not centuries. I was almost at a significant breakthrough when my office was broken into by a death eater and I was attacked. During the ensuing fight, I was left with no other option than to destroy the office with us in it. The last thing I remember seeing was that man’s face and I remember thinking that the flames from the confringo I used were not the color that they were supposed to be. The next thing I know I wake up here and now I’m talking to you. And as an aside, your office is mine in the future.”

Minerva sat down with little grace on the chair next to Ernie’s bed, a look of disbelief on her face. She was so taken aback by what she had just been told that her usual gentle accent had given way to the thicker Scottish brogue of her childhood. 

"Centuries? How in the name of Morgana did ye manage that laddie? Ye'd ha t'be off yer head or oan something because ye cannae do that!"

Ernie shook his head, 

“I assure you Miss McGonagall, it is nothing but the truth. If I had access to any of my notes or my equipment I could more than prove my words to you but as I lack both of those things I’m not sure what else you want from me.”

Minerva’s nostrils flared in annoyance at Ernie’s tone, how dare the little twit speak to her like that! Her dominant persona flared in response to it but she quickly tamped it down, this was not the time, place or person to let that side of herself loose on.

“I’ll take your word for it for now Mr. MacMillian, but I would appreciate it if you refrained from using that tone with me, it is not one that I appreciate in the slightest.”

Ernie nodded curtly, 

“I will do my best to refrain from that in the future. Now, is there something else I could help you with or do I have your permission to get some pain relief and more rest?”

Minerva sighed, 

“Of course Mr. MacMillian, but first I wanted to discuss your living arrangements with you. Should your story be true, you are quite without resource and recourse. As the person who found you, I feel a certain amount of responsibility to you and as such I would like to invite you to stay in my home while you recuperate and decide what your next steps are to be. If you are amenable to that of course.”

Ernie stared at his former, or would it be later Professor in absolute shock, her offer had taken him completely by surprise but seeing as how she was correct in his lack of anything really in this time, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter unless he wanted to sleep on the streets. 

“As much as I would like to refuse, I understand my situation very well so I accept your very generous offer.”

Minvera stood with a satisfied smile on her face, “Very well. Now that that’s settled, I’ll be going so that you can rest. If you need anything before you are released you may call on my personal house elf, Pinny. After I leave I will make sure that she knows to heed your call and provide you with what you require. When it is time for you to be released, have Healer Pomfrey send me an owl and I will come to escort you to my home so that I can adjust the wards for you.” 

Ernie sighed, 

“Alright Miss McGonagall, I’ll send word as soon as I know anything further. I hope you have a nice day. Or what remains of it that is, I think I’ll buzz for some medication so I can get some rest as my face is bothering me quite a bit today.”

Minerva nodded, 

“Very well Mr. MacMillian, and again, please don’t hesitate to call on Pinny for anything you might need in the interim.”

With that, she turned and left his bedside, intent on getting home to claim a few more hours of sleep because she had a special client coming tonight and as much as she hated pandering to his particular kink, the value of having him in her pocket outweighed how she felt about it all. Shaking her head, she stepped through the green flames of the floo, eager to be home. Later that night found Minerva in the middle of her play suite, critically double checking the room and all of the details before her client was due to arrive, he was very particular about how he liked things for his session. She had laid out his nappies, wipes, bum cream and powder on one end of a large table, in the middle of it she had placed a large, thick foam pad covered by a soft, waterproof fabric and then on the far end she had placed his onesie, his favorite socks with the little blue ducks on the sides, his little white shorts with the boat print and finally his bib, and his dummy. 

On the other side of the room was a large white crib kitted out with light blue blankets, a mobile above it and a large, soft teddy bear with little shiny buttons for eyes. Finally satisfied with the room, she turned her attention to her clothing, something that this client was also very specific about. Her low heeled shoes with buttons up the sides, followed by thick stockings, a long dark blue skirt and a loose white button down shirt under which she wore a beautiful, lacy bra that gave her amazing cleavage. It seemed rather incongruous given the nature of the client’s kink but it was what he wanted so she obliged his whim. The last bit she had to do was to put her hair in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder with just a few stray wisps of hair around the sides of her face. Now that she was ready, she positioned herself next to the end of the table closest to where he would apparate in and leaned against the wall to wait. 

Scant minutes later, a short, rather pudgy man with severely balding hair in spite of his age appeared in the corner of the room. He hung up his cloak on the hook next to his head and proceeded to disrobe, neatly folding each item of clothing and setting on the small table that sat there for that purpose. When he was fully naked, he walked past Minerva without a word or a glance and climbed up onto the pad in the middle of the table. Once he was settled with his knees slightly bent, Minerva heard the all too familiar words that began their session. 

I’s nakey mummy, can I has a nappy pease?”

Minerva pushed off the wall and she moved over to the side of the table in front of the man. 

“Yes baby Fudgie, mummy is here. I’ll get you a nappy and then get you dressed and in bed with your dummy and your blankie ok?”

“Otay mummy.”

Minerva went about her business, catering to the man as if he really was a small toddler for the next several hours until his allotted time was up. When the soft timer went off, she led him over to the table and removed all of the baby things. Once he was naked once again, he walked back over to where he had left his clothing and cloak and redressed and left a hefty bag of galleons on the now empty table. Without a word or a glance in her direction, Cornelius Fudge apparated away leaving Minerva with the onerous task of cleaning up after his scene. 

Once she was done, she sent the bag of galleons to her private vault deep in the bowels of Gringotts and went to have a long and very well deserved bath to wash away the stress of the day. She lay relaxing in the bergamot and lavender scented water, she ran over the events of the last few days. She thought back to her offer to Mr. MacMillian, to Ernie and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was doing the right thing by having him come into her home but what was done was done and she would just have to deal with whatever consequences came from it. Waving her wand, Minerva summoned more bubbles and jets of water and slid deeper into the hot water, choosing to just forget about her day for a little while.


End file.
